Transform
by bruxi
Summary: Era un macabro juego que ambos jugaban porque así lo necesitaban: él para descargarse la culpa, ella para poder seguir viviendo su vida maldita. Aunque seres inocentes tuvieran que pagar el precio por sus actos.


**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencias: **contiene algo de OoC, pero creo que el contenido del fanfic lo justifica.

**Este oneshot participa en la actividad "¿Le temes a la oscuridad?: Mes del Terror" del foro ¡Siéntate!, cuyo link aparece abajo:**

** www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net/topic/84265/97819586/1/Le-temes-a-la-oscuridad -Mes-del-terror-en-Si%C3%A9ntate**

**Transform**

Olió a su presa, oyó a su corazón latiendo violentamente contra su pecho, sus pasos apresurados y su respiración acelerada. También podía sentir la deliciosa sangre corriendo bajo la piel.

Se relamió los labios, saboreando ya el dulzor de la sangre, deslizándose bajo su garganta, fresca y deliciosa, apagando lentamente su sed, imaginándose la expresión de su víctima al saber lo que le pasaría.

Llevaba mucho tiempo sola, sin compañía, y había tomado la decisión de hacerse una amiga. Una chica a la que mimaría, cuidaría y enseñaría, como nadie había hecho con ella. Cuando despertó a su nueva vida, no hubo nadie que la guiase. Tuvo que apartarse de todo y de todos los que amaba.

Su muerto corazón dolió con el recuerdo. Sacudió la cabeza, concentrándose de nuevo en su pequeño ratoncillo asustado. Sonriendo como una niña, dio un salto y echó a correr sobre las ramas de los árboles, saltando de una a otra con la gracilidad de una gacela.

Finalmente alcanzó a su objetivo y se dejó caer suavemente frente a él. La chica que había escogido gritó y cayó a su vez al suelo. Temblando como una hoja, se acurrucó contra la fría tierra, llorando silenciosamente—. P-por favor—suplicó, con voz estrangulada—, n-no me ha-haga daño.

—No lo haré, pequeña. —La chiquilla de no más de quince años se estremeció el sentir unos dedos pálidos y fríos acariciarle el rostro. Pero la escalofriante sonrisa que aquella mujer esbozaba decía todo lo contrario—. Puede que al principio duela, pero el final lo compensará. Créeme. ¿Cómo te llamas?—La adolescente tragó saliva, haciéndose un ovillo sobre sí misma.

—Na-Nagisa. —La perversa sonrisa se amplió, dejando al descubierto dos hileras de perfectos dientes blancos como la leche.

—Te llamaré Nagi-chan—canturreó. La chica gimoteó.

—S-se lo ruego, no…

—Ssssssssh. —Le pasó un dedo por los labios, acariciándolos—. Te gustará el resultado, confía en mí—susurró en su oído. Luego, obligó a la chica a tumbarse boca arriba y se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, apartándole los brazos a los lados, sujetándolos por las muñecas contra la fina hierba. La pobre no podía parar de llorar, rogando una y otra vez que la dejara marchar. Ignorando las súplicas de la muchacha, le descorrió hacia arriba una de las mangas del yukata que llevaba puesto y abrió la boca. La pobre vio con horror como dos colmillos, afilados y perfectos, crecían en aquel rostro de porcelana enmarcado por una abundante melena azabache.

Luego, vino el dolor, un dolor abrasador que la hizo chillar y retorcerse. Aquella criatura clavó sin piedad los mortíferos colmillos en su muñeca, absorbiendo con ansia cada gota de su sangre. Sentía como la fuerza se le iba poco a poco, como su corazón latía cada vez más lento, como sus ojos se cerraban sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

Creyó que era su final, que iría a reunirse con sus ancestros. Pero entonces vino el calor, un calor más insoportable que el de la propia Amaterasu*. Creyó que sus huesos se derretirían y que sus músculos y piel se desgarrarían.

Gritó. Sus gritos rompieron la silenciosa quietud de la noche del bosque, mientras ella convulsionaba y se retorcía sobre la tierra.

La autora de dicha escena se alejó del cuerpo y se sentó pacientemente, a esperar a que todo finalizase, observando con curiosidad e interés todo el proceso. Le fascinó la forma en su cuerpo se arqueaba con cada grito, en la que sus manos se agitaban desesperadas por aferrarse a algo, en la manera en que sus ojos se dilataban y en que los pequeños dedos de sus pies se crispaban, intentando aguantar el dolor.

¿Habría sido así también con ella? No lo recordaba muy bien, habían pasado demasiados años desde aquello. Pero sí recordaba el dolor. No el dolor físico, ese ya lo había olvidado, sino el que ella cargaba en su alma cuando todavía era humana y podía sentir. El dolor de haber pronunciado un nombre en medio de su agonía y de que su portador nunca apareciese.

No al menos cuando tendría que haberlo hecho.

Finalmente, los gritos fueron apagándose poco a poco y el temblor del pequeño cuerpo femenino también cesó. Sonrió satisfecha, limpiándose con una de las mangas de su corto yukata negro como la noche. Se acercó con pasos cortos pero majestuosos a la inconsciente muchacha y se agachó a su lado—. Muy pronto despertarás, mi pequeña. Y yo te enseñaré todo lo que necesites saber, Seré algo así como tu madre, incluso puedes llamarme así si lo deseas. —Esbozó otra sonrisa, más suave, colocándole amorosamente un mechón tras la oreja.

Percibió pasos que provenían del bosque, y el viento le trajo el olor de una sangre que ella conocía a la perfección. Ancheó la sonrisa y se incorporó, esperando.

Al cabo de unos minutos, una imponente figura surgió de las sombras. Observó con horror el cuerpo joven e inmóvil en la hierba, y luego a la chica que se alzaba, hermosa y letal, como una auténtica diosa, frente a él—. ¿La has…

—¿Matado?—Una risa cantarina escapó de sus labios tan rojos como la sangre—. ¿Tú qué crees, perrito?—El aludido tragó saliva, pasando los ojos de una a otra. Luego, trató de acercarse.

—Kagome… —Ella hizo una mueca al oír su nombre, como si le doliera el oírlo en los labios masculinos—. Ya no sigas con esto. —Ella volvió a reír.

—¿Por qué no? Es divertido. Y tengo que alimentarme.

—¡Yo puedo alimentarte!—De nuevo, la risa cantarina inundó el bosque.

—Ay, InuYasha, no sabía que tuvieras tanto sentido del humor. —Fingió secarse una lágrima imaginaria.

—¡Sé que fue mi culpa! ¡Sé que estás haciendo esto para vengarte! ¡Pero descárgate conmigo! ¡Mátame! ¡Arráncame hasta la última gota de sangre! ¡No te dejaré…

—¿Sola?—La voz de la azabache sonó esta vez fría, carente de emoción de alguna. Los ojos que alguna vez fueron de un marrón brillante, ahora negros como el mismísimo ónix, estaban fijos en el hanyô—. Así es como empezó todo esto. Así es como me convertí en lo que soy. —De un ágil movimiento se puso tras él y, acercando su boca a una de las orejas caninas, susurró—. Así es como ahora estás pagando tu condena. —El escalofrío que recorrió la espalda masculina la hizo reír de nuevo, apartándose de un par de saltos y yendo a sentarse de nuevo junto a la muchacha aún sumida en la inconsciencia—. Además, no tienes de qué preocuparte, ya nunca más estaré sola. —Miró hacia la chica y sonrió—. Será como mi hija. —InuYasha hizo una mueca.

—Kagome… —Calló en cuanto vio la infinita ternura que la azabache ponía en acariciar el rostro de la chica dormida.

Sus orejas se movieron al percibir movimiento en ella. Kagome sonrió y se apartó un poco, dejándole espacio para que se incorporara—. Yo… ¿N-no estoy muerta?—Kagome le sonrió y negó.

—Ahora eres como yo. —El terror que reflejó la muchacha en su expresión hizo que el medio demonio sintiese un frío glacial invadirlo.

—¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero ser una horrible yôkai!

—No eres un yôkai, Nagi-chan, eres algo mucho mejor: un vampiro. —La chica abrió la boca y se la tapó con la mano, horrorizada. InuYasha solo pudo mirar con tristeza para la chiquilla.

Los vampiros eran las peores criaturas que poblaban el mundo, peores que cualquier yôkai sediento de sangre. Era casi imposible eliminar a uno y nadie había sobrevivido a un encuentro con uno. Salvo él.

InuYasha sabía que había dos razones para que Kagome no lo hubiese matado aún: la primera era que le gustaba demasiado su sangre, y la segunda que aquel macabro juego que había comenzado del gato y el ratón era su forma de vengarse.

Y él no podía dejar de jugarlo, porque era su forma de compensarla por haberla abandonado a su suerte aquel día, cien años atrás.

Solo le restaba esperar a que ella se aburriese del juego. Y entonces vendría el final.

El escalofriante final.

**Fin Transform**

**¡YAHOI! Aquí os he traído un (espero) terrorífico oneshot para conmemorar que en el mes de octubre se celebra Halloween. ¿Y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que repartir miedo por el mundo adelante? xD**

**Espero que me hagáis saber vuestro nivel de pánico en un escalofriante review repleto de caramelos de azúcar. **

**¡Truco o trato!**

**Y el que diga truco, que se atenga a las horripilantes consecuencias xD.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ja ne!**

**bruxi.**


End file.
